Soul Calibur II: The Legend
by JaderOTT
Summary: A fanfic retelling of the events in the game....or something to that effect... rated PG13 just to be safe


(Alright folks this is my first SC fic so please read and give me some reviews but please keep the flames to a minimum.)  
  
(( I don't own the rights to Soul Calibur, Blade, or Edge, if I did Id have much more money.))  
  
Soul Calibur II  
  
Chapter 1: The Quest Begins  
  
In the dead of night, Cassandra Alexandria stealthily slipped through the darkened doorway into the alley that ran behind her family's bakery. She slowly closed the door behind her, tensing her as the worn hinges made a high pitched screech that seemed loud enough to Cassandra to wake everyone within a five block radius. She held her breath for a few seconds until she was satisfied she hadn't been noticed. Softly she pulled the door the rest of the way shut and then focused her entire being on moving through the litter strewn alley as silently as a wraith.   
  
She had a white cloak draped about her, its hood pulled up to conceal her face from view, Cassandra would have much preferred a black or even brown cloak that would have drawn less attention than the gaudy thing she wore now. However it was the only one she had been able to find earlier that day and someone in a white cloak drew less attention than a blonde girl in a green dress with a shield and short sword slung across her back. Especially when that girl was known throughout Athens as the warrior Sophitia Alexandria's little sister.   
  
Cassandra kept to the back alleys as she made her way through the large city toward the nearest exit. She wasn't afraid of being caught by the city guards, she'd had that happen about a year ago when she'd run away after a fight with her mother and all they'd done was escort her back to her block and ask for a lock of Sophitia's hair to grant them protection. The guards had never realized the lock of hair was one she'd cut off her little brother Lucius while he had been sleeping. In fact the worse part of that whole incident had been her mother chewing her out for a second time that night. No, what scared her now was being caught by Sophitia, her famous and far too overprotective older sister.   
  
It was ironic in strange way that the very person Cassandra didn't want to be caught by was the very person she was leaving home for. Recently Sophitia's children had been acting strangely, getting into arguments and fights over a shard of metal someone had given to Rothion, Sophitia's husband, in exchange for his services as a smith. Cassandra, who, for seven years now, had been haunted by the memory of a mysterious female ninja dragging her sister's battered body back to their humble bakery. Had quickly become suspicious that the shard of metal may have come from the legendary sword Soul Edge through which her sister had gained her fame by shattering one half of it. In an effort to alleviate her own fears, Cassandra had stolen the shard and taken it to the temple of Haphaestus. It was there that her worse fears had been confirmed when the shard had begun to resonate with the sword Haphaestus himself had blessed. That could have only meant one thing, the evil sword still survived and if Sophitia was to ever know peace it had to be destroyed once and for all. It was then that she had made up her mind. She had returned home late that evening and after being yelled at by her mother had gathered together enough supplies to last her for a little while and waited until the current hour to slip out unnoticed.  
  
Travelling as fast as should could without revealing herself, Cassandra continued her stealthy journey out of Athens.  
  
************  
  
The assassin's eyes were wide with fear as the crimson eyed knight who wore azure armor stalked towards him at a slow steady pace. The knight seemed more monster than human, he appeared to wear no armor over his right arm which was horribly disfigured and seemed to end in a gigantic three fingered claw rather than a hand. All over him there were spots his armor did not cover and in those spots the flesh was inflamed and had a brownish red tinge to it as though it had been severely burned. The gigantic sword the knight wielded appeared to be more alive than an inorganic weapon. It seemed to be made up of what appeared to be a mixture of metal and the same type of flesh that showed on the knight. The most disturbing feature however, was the single large eye that looked out from near the hilt of the weapon, it swiveled around freely and seemed to glow with an evil flame that burned brighter with every drop of blood that fell upon it.  
  
The assassin would have ran had his back not already been pressed against the cold stone wall, not that it would have mattered, one his comrades had ran and like a flash the azure knight had been upon him and cleaved the poor assassin clean in two. Now, the last of the group of ten assassins that had been assigned to ambush and kill a single man taking shelter in a cave was huddling against the rough stone wall trying not to wet himself while he gripped the hilt of a sword whose blade the knight had shattered in one mighty swing.   
  
It took only a few more steps for the knight to be upon the assassin and by that time the man had begun to beg for his life to be spared. The knight's crimson eyes glittered as he raised his gigantic sword above his head, the assassin began muttering gibberish as both his mind and bladder emptied. The moment stretched on for an eternity then the knight brought his sword down upon the assassin killing him in one stroke.   
  
  
  
"Such weak souls." The man once known as Siegfried Schtauffen growled with a voice that sounded like rocks being ground together. He felt his sword, the legendary Soul Edge, devour the last assassin's soul and agree with him through the strange link they now shared. Soul Edge's hunger was endless and it transferred its hunger to its current wielder. And so the knight left the scene of carnage he had created to go and hunt for more satisfying a meal.   
  
((( Alright sorry its so short but if I get reviews I promise to write the next chapter(s) and eventually introduce all or at least the majority of the fighters.))) 


End file.
